The present application relates to an information-processing apparatus and a removable substrate used therein. More particularly, it relates to an information-processing apparatus and the like that are well applicable to a television receiver or the like.
A television receiver having a zoom function has recently proposed. On this television receiver, a user can control the receiver to zoom in or out so that an image can be displayed as to be enlarged or reduced by a zooming ratio that he or she desires.
If the image is displayed as to be enlarged or reduced, its modulation transfer function (MTF) also varies. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2789560 discloses that a compensation factor corresponding to the zoom ratio is provided and the MTF can be adjusted based on the compensation factor.